


[ALBUM] Raise Me From The Dead

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Album Series [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: 8tracks, M/M, Music Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: “Did you ever think that it would end like this? Me bringing you back to life?”“You tend to over-exaggerate things, Lex. I was merely asleep.”





	[ALBUM] Raise Me From The Dead

 

[>>>> [LISTEN]](https://8tracks.com/momosansovino/raise-me-from-the-dead)

 


End file.
